TDI/Episode 11
Double Trouble is the eleventh episode of ''Total Drama Island. It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on June 20, 2018. Episode Killer Bass Camp House ''Miu is working alone on the broken cylindrical thing owned by Phasma. '' ------ ''CONFESSIONAL Miu: 'That robo-woman was really creepy but holy fuck, this cylindrical thing is a pain to fix. Maybe she is really from another world or something... but golden brain Miu Iruma has almost done it! ------ ''Suddenly, Kokichi comes in. 'Miu: '''Ugh, what the fuck do you want, gremlin? '''Kokichi: '''Woooowww, you're working on that thing that I stole from Phasma! '''Miu: '''Stay the fuck away from me, it's not even ready. '''Kokichi: '''Guess I'll have to wait but don't worry, I'll definitely steal it again. ''Miu tries to slap Kokichi but is double-crossed and the boy slaps her again. Miu growls and Kokichi runs away. Restaurant Alex Drake and Kanon are drinking orange juice and gossiping. 'Alex Drake: '''Preach gurl, I didn't staind Tahkah neither. '''Kanon: '''Ugh, literally so annoying. I wonder if Mondo is crying a river right now. ''A figure comes closer... it's Cheryl Blossom. '''Cheryl Blossom: '''Good afternoon, Kaka and Lele! '''Kanon: '''I should just murder you after these nicknames. '''Alex Drake: '''At leehst she's bettah than Spencah Hashteengs. '''Cheryl Blossom: ''(rolls eyes) If you hate them so much, just call me Cherie or something. ''The two girls laugh and start gossiping with Cheryl about her past in Riverdale. Cheryl Blossom: '''My brother and I were so close... I still can't believe he was murdered. '''Kanon: '''Did you find out the killer? '''Cheryl Blossom: ''(tears rolling down) Yeah... it was my father. ''Alex and Kanon gasp. Cheryl Blossom: 'Drugs-related stuff, he then hanged himself in our barn. ''Cheryl explains how the town of Riverdale was then harassed by a terrorist called "Black Hood". Meanwhile, someone was listening from the outside... it was Crim. ------ 'Crim: '''Wow, I feel so sorry for Cheryl, I had no idea about what she was going through so many shit. When Claire, Tom and I went to Riverdale right after the end of the first Hunger Games game, her brother's body had just been discovered in the river. We were scouting new people for the new game and Cheryl basically begged us. ------ ''Restaurant - 2 Everyone has been gathered there. Nana Blossom and Cathy Munsch enter the restaurant, accompanied by two girls, a brunette and a blonde. 'Rose Blossom: '''Hey, Cheryl, your friends are here! '''Cheryl Blossom: '''Wait, WHAT? ''The two girls are revealed to be Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper. '''Veronica Lodge: '''B, how do you feel being finally here? '''Betty Cooper: '''Well, pretty good obviously. '''Cheryl Blossom: '''Ugh, don't make me puke, why couldn't it have been Toni? '''Veronica Lodge: ''(rolls eyes) Always kind as ever, Cheryl. '''Betty Cooper: '''But she always hopes you're fine! '''Kokichi: '''Ew just stop, she's not even competing. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Enough with your country town drama and listen to me. Today is the DOUBLE ELIMINATION episode! ''Everyone gasps. Cathy comes closer to Betty and Veronica. Cathy Munsch: 'Today's challenge involves 2 people and that's why Betty and Veronica will show you some things. ''They competitors leave the restaurant and head to the beach. Beach Betty and Veronica are standing on a wooden platform, next to some others on the beach. Both girls are facing different directions, Betty is facing a wooden platform while Veronica is facing the ocean. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Welcome to "Tag Endurance"! First, I'll divide you in pairs. Good thing both teams are an even number. ''Screaming Gophers are divided into -> Sonia/Gundham, Rantaro/Tom and Kanon/Leon. Claire high-fives Tom and Rantaro. 'Claire: '''Yass, you two are literally OTP. '''Rantaro: '''Yeah but look at how Gundham is blushing next to Sonia. ''The boy tries to hide his face behind his scarf. '''Gundham: '''Uughh....um..... '''Sonia: '''Let's do our best! '''Crim: '''Our rat boy Kazuichi is S H A K I N G. '''Tsumugi: '''I watched the cooking episode, how did he even manage to mess everything up? '''Mondo: '''Don't even ask, he basically did it all by himself and kept on whining about how he was such a good cook. '''Kanon: ''(stares and blushes while looking at Leon) I'm SO HAPPY YASSSS! '''Leon: '''Fuck yeah, the best cousins around! ''Then Killer Bass are divided into -> Kokichi/Kaede, Claire/Angie, Mondo/Tsumugi and Crim/Miu. Miu: 'FUCK OFF NO '''Crim: '''Ok, let's try to do something so that I won't think about killing you. '''Kokichi: '''You should just ask her if she wants to die, like how Maki does to pretty much everyone every fucking time. '''Angie: '''Nyahaha! Atua blessed me to be paired with you, Claire! '''Claire: '''Aww, how sweet! '''Cathy Munsch: '''This challenge consists into a "savior" and a "damsel in distress". Both are standing on a platform and the savior will face the wooden panel ''(points at Betty) ''and some patterns will appear, for example circles, squares, triangles etc. The more you manage to remember the pattern correctly, the more it will be faster and difficult. If you fail, you both lose and fall off the platform. '''Angie: '''The damsel in distress is obviously praying to Atua, right? '''Cathy Munsch: '''No damsel every did shit and just waited for someone to rescue them. '''Kanon: '''Umm but Killer Bass has one more pair than us? '''Cathy Munsch: '''Don't worry sweetie, a pair won't compete but will in the next challenge and replace a pair of this challenge. ''Angie and Claire don't compete and Cathy decides to let Screaming Gophers start first due to have lost yet another team member last time. Meanwhile, Betty and Veronica have fallen off the platform. Platforms The Screaming Gophers are all standing on the platforms. Tom, Sonia and Kanon are chosen to be the "saviors" while Rantaro, Gundham and Leon are the "damsels in distress": 'Rantaro: '''You sure you can do it? '''Tom: '''Of course, honey. '''Cathy Munsch: '''If there is at least one pair still standing on the platform after the time limit of 2 minutes ends, then the team will gain 1 point. Good luck! ''The challenge begins. The saviors are typing as fast as they can. 'Kanon: '''Okay, what the fuck '''Leon: '''What is it?! '''Kanon: '''It's starting to glitching or some shit! '''Leon: '''We're fucked. ''And they are as. Leon and Kanon are the first ones to fall. Tom and Sonia briefly stop to see their teammates but continue. 'Gundham: '''Maybe.... there's some kinda specific order? I-If you accept my theory.. '''Sonia: '''Doubt it, it's just random combinations. '''Rantaro: '''Tom, I think I saw something in the water. '''Tom: '''Huh, maybe it's Leon and Kanon who just fell? '''Rantaro: '''No, it's weird but I don't know how to explain it.. '''Tom: '''I don't even know- ''Tom messes up the pattern and both fall. The time limit expires and Screaming Gophers manage to win thanks to Gundham and Sonia. 'Claire: '''Good luck y'all. ''Angie proceeds to hug Crim, to everyone's shock. 'Angie: '''It's okay, Crim. Just keep calm and remember that Atua is always with you... can you feel his energy? ''Crim looked like as if had just been hypnotized. '' '''Crim: '''Of course, Angie. You're such the voice of reason here. '''Angie: '''Nyahaha! It's nothing, good luck! '''Miu: '''Wow, that was just weird as fuck. '''Mondo: '''Fucking agree. '''Crim: '''Yeah no, shut up and let's go. ''Now it's Killer Bass' turn to stand on the platforms. Kokichi, Tsumugi and Miu are the "saviors" while Kaede, Mondo and Crim are the "damsels in distress". 'Crim: '''Fuck off bitch Munsch is against Atua, I was supposed to be the savior '''Miu: '''The true genius AND savior Miu Iruma is here! '''Kaede: '''Please, Kokichi, I want to trust you. '''Kokichi: '''Whaaaat, you never did???? That's so mean of you! ''(fake cries) '''Tsumugi: ''(rolls eyes) Can you shut up? Sometimes you're even more annoying than that fucking normie. ''The challenge begins, some time after the beginning Miu and Crim and fall. The latter is so angry that both Claire and Angie have to calm her down. Meanwhile, Kokichi and Tsumugi are battling between themselves. Kaede: '''Hey, Mondo... don't you think they want to destroy each other? '''Mondo: '''Pretty much. '''Kokichi: ''(smirks) Tsumugi is a good opponent, don't underestimate her. '''Tsumugi: '(creepily giggles) ''Too bad we aren't in opponent teams, Kokichi. Hope you at least manage to survive till the merge. '''Mondo: '''When is that even gonna happen though? Aren't we like 15 left? '''Kaede: '''I wonder if this new rivalry between Kokichi and Tsumugi happened during that challenge on the wooden logs.. ''Kokichi messes up and he falls with Kaede. Tsumugi cheers. Cathy Munsch: 'No sweetie, the time still isn't over. 10 seconds left. '''Tsumugi: '''W-WHAT?! ''But it's too late... Tsumugi and Mondo fall too. 'Cathy Munsch: '''And the challenge is over! Screaming Gophers are on the lead, will Killer Bass manage to recover? '''Claire: '''Yeah okay, so who will Angie and I replace? '''Cathy Munsch: '''Kokichi and Kaede, of course. ''Tsumugi laughs and Kaede is disappointed. 'Kokichi: '''Fine, I'll go then. Nishishishi! ''Kokichi laughs and goes away, heading towards the dormitories... meanwhile, the teams move as Betty and Veronica just show up. '''Veronica: ''(frowns) Maybe I should've been the savior. I could've done better than you. '''Betty: '(rolls eyes) ''You definitely should've seen how kinda difficult that challenge was. '''Veronica: '''Of course honey, you need a different mind for that. '''Betty: '''Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean? '''Veronica: '''Ugh, just let's go. They're waiting for us. ''As Veronica walks away, Betty frowns and stares at her while clenching her fists so hard that it left a few scars. Betty: '....shit. ''Beach Everyone, except Kokichi, is gathered next to four pits. '' '''Cathy Munsch: '''Welcome to Cryptic Block! There are 4 pits, in which all of them there some colored blocks. While one member of the pair go to count how many blocks there are in each pit, the other member waits here next to these devices in order to input the correct password. Once the other member is back and successfully remembers all the numbers, they input the correct password and they win! ''An example is shown with Betty and Veronica, the latter going to count each block while the former staying behind and wait to input the password. After Veronica comes back, Betty inputs the numbers. '''Betty Cooper: '''Great, wrong numbers. '''Veronica Lodge: '''What the fuck? I counted them perfectly! '''Betty Cooper: ''(rolls eyes) You obviously didn't and this is so funny considering what you told me earlier about my mind. '''Veronica Lodge: '''Oh my Lord, Betty I'm- ''She stops as she notices Betty's scars on her hands. Veronica Lodge: 'Wait, what?! '''Betty Cooper: '''It's nothing... '''Cathy Munsch: '''Oh my fucking God, just shut the fuck already. Leave and go to the infirmary or whatever, JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I HAVE A CHALLENGE TO BEGIN! ''The two girls leave and Cathy organizes the pairs for the challenge. Staring with Screaming Gophers, the people who'll input the password are Tom, Sonia and Kanon while the ones who are gonna count the blocks are Rantaro, Gundham and Leon. '''Tom: ''(kisses Rantaro on the cheek) I expect you to come back before everyone! '''Rantaro: '(giggles) ''I sure will. '''Gundham: '''I have my perfect strategy. '''Sonia: '''The hamsters? '''Gundham: '''Oh, no! I have a wonderful memory. '''Kanon: '''We'll see about that. '''Leon: '''I think we can trust him. ''The challenge begins as the three boys run towards the block. The first pit contains 10 white blocks, the second one contains 13 red blocks, the third one contains 16 green blocks and the last one contains 20 blue blocks. '' ''As expected, Rantaro is the first one to come back, followed right after by Gundham. Tom and Sonia successfully input the passwords. Kanon: 'Leon, come on! ''Leon comes back and tells her the numbers. 'Kanon: '''What the fuck, they're wrong! '''Leon: '''What?! Doesn't the last pit contains 18 blocks? ''As Sonia is going to tell him the correct answer, Cathy shuts her up. 'Cathy Munsch: '''No, honey. Considering he counted wrong, he has to come back all the way to the pits and count them again! ''Kanon snorts and Leon reluctanctly heads towards the pits again. He later comes back and successfully tells her the correct numbers. Now it's Killer Bass' turn. Angie, Tsumugi and Crim stay behind to input the passwords while Claire, Mondo and Miu are going to count the blocks. 'Miu: '''What the fucking fuck?! There was a clear pattern here, all the previous saviors were staying behind! Why the fuck am I gonna do all the work again?! '''Cathy Munsch: '''So that you can shut the fuck up. ''Everyone laughs. '''Miu: '''I FEEL VERY ATTACKED! ''The challenge begins. Miu pushes Claire on the side and the latter hits Mondo, leading them both to trip and fall. '' '''Crim: '''WHAT THE FUCK '''Miu: '''HA HA HA HA! Sorry bitches but golden brain Miu Iruma gotta be first! '''Mondo: '''Claire, are you all right? '''Claire: ''(grits teeth) Y-yeah... ''But she runs a little weird as her ankle is hurting. Meanwhile, Miu arrives to the pits but falls in one of them while counting. Tsumugi: 'My goodness. '''Angie: '''Miu's actions are really weird lately, even more than the usual. ''Mondo and Claire arrive to the pits too. 'Claire: '''Bitch, stand the fuck up and quit doing bullshit. '''Miu: '''Can you help me, pretty please? '''Claire: '''Mmh.. now that I think about, it's better if you rot in a deep hole. ''As Claire leaves, Mondo tries to help Miu but she only falls again. 'Mondo: '''Fuck, no, I give up. Bye! '''Miu: '''DIE! ''Mondo is the first one to come back and Tsumugi successfully inputs the password. After Claire comes back a few minutes later, she tells the right numbers too. Miu comes back a few seconds later, all dirty. 'Miu: '''These stupids pits ew. '''Crim: '''Just say the numbers, oh my God. ''Miu tells her the numbers and they're right too. 'Cathy Munsch: '''STOP! And with this the challenge ends but sorry, Killer Bass. You guys completed it slower than Screaming Gophers so tonight, TWO of you will leave! ''As Screaming Gophers cheer, Claire falls on the ground. 'Claire: '''My ankle... hurts... ''Crim, Tom, Sonia, Angie and Kaede gather towards her. 'Angie: '''Claire, it's okay! I just need you to dip the ankle in a bucket of purifying water! '''Kaede: '''We need someone to help her to reach the infirmary! ''Mondo grabs Claire and they both leave while Crim grits her teeth as she glares at Miu. Campfire Ceremony - Night The Killer Bass are sit near the docks, waiting for the ceremony to start. Cathy Munsch arrives with a plate and 5 marshmallows. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Welcome to the campfire ceremony, Killer Bass. Tonight, two of you will leave the island by walking through the Dock of Shame. If you receive a marshmallow, you will be safe but if you don't, you will be eliminated. Claire won't stay with us today as she broke her ankle but well, she's safe for tonight. Now, let's start. '''Kokichi: '''Poor Claire! Accidents always happen to the good people! ''(fake cries) A marshallow is given to Kaede, Mondo, Tsumugi and Angie. 'Crim: '''Great, can't fucking wait for both of them to go. '''Kokichi: '''Umpf, we'll see. ''Miu shivers as Cathy prepares to give the last marshallow to..... ..... ..... ..... Kokichi. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Miu and Crim, the tribe has spoken. You are forced to leave now. '''Crim: '''EXCUSE ME?! '''Miu: '''AAAARGH FUCKING GREMLIN! NOOOOOOOOOOO! ''Everyone is mainly shocked at Crim's eviction. 'Crim: '''I HAVE TO SEE THE FUCKING VOTES. ''Cathy nods as the monitors shows 5 votes for Miu while 2 for Crim. 'Kokichi: '''Whoops! Seems like I messed up and votes Crim instead of Miu, how sad... ''Crim grabs Kokichi by the neck but she is dragged away, along with Miu. 'Kokichi: '''Hey, Miu, one last thing! ''(smirks) ''I took that thing you were fixing in your room! Nishishishi! ''Suddenly, a scream is heard from the infirmary... Docks '' ''The Boat of Shame has arrived to pick up Crim and Miu. As it comes closer, Miu is greeted by a familiar face. 'Miu: '''Oh my God, Keebo?! ''Keebo hugs Miu and turns to Crim. '''Keebo: '''I am K1-B0 but please call me Keebo! It's a pleasure to- '''Crim: '''Yeah, yeah, shut up, I'm not in the mood to talk right now. '''Miu: ''(frowns) Learn some manners, you bitch! '''Crim: '''Oh so I am the one who needs to learn some manners? Bitch please! ''As Crim tries to snatch Miu's wig, she pushes her off the boat. Keebo is shocked. Keebo: '''M-Miu! Hold my hand! '''Miu: '''I'M HAVING TROUBLE TO SWIM! '''Crim: ''(giggles) Karma is a bitch. ''And so the boat leaves the island, while an angry and tired Miu tries to reach it by swimming... ---------------------------------------------- The ending shows Cathy Munsch walking on the dock. '''Cathy Munsch: '''And yet another episode comes to an end. What did you think? A double elimination was really needed to spice more things up! And oh... we reached a full midseason! Yasss, let's celebrate all together and get ready for the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Category:Episodes of "Total Drama Island" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off